


A boy who wanted to die

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A boy who wanted to die

_He had wanted to die for a while now, even before the maze. Not that he would ever remember that. He would never know His parents, his sister. The creators took that from him. He wanted to die in the maze, he just wanted to give up. So he acted strong and calm. No one would ever know how much he wanted to die.he tried to once, but Alby saves him,not that he wanted to be save. So when he got told his fate, he wanted to die again. But he was still strong. He never let Tommy, or Minho, or even Alby knew what was wrong in his head. He acted strong, but when he saw Tommy for the last time everything snapped. He pleaded for Tommy to do it, and when he did Tommy had his eyes closed. He didn't see the smile on Newts face, didn't see him mouth the words "thanks ya shank." When he opened his eyes He was greeted by a man and woman, who hugged him. Alby was there, Chuck was to. He was finally Free. Dead. An he was happy about that._


End file.
